(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector for insertion therein insertable cards such as interface cards, the electric connector having the advantages of providing good resilience and a greater securing force, accepting cards of greater thickness, reducing resistance during insertion of the cards, good positioning of the inserted cards, and easy separation of the cards from the connector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric connector comprising an insulated seat 1 and multiple pairs of terminals 2, the number of which depending on the applications of the connector,is shown in FIG. 1. In this figure, only a pair of terminals 2 are shown. Each terminal 2 is fixedly disposed in the seat 1 and has a contact portion 21 at an inner side thereof, which is exposed within an insert slot 11 of the seat 1 to facilitate connection with insertable cards such as interface cards. The terminal 2 has a plurality of legs 22 at a lower end thereof, which project from a bottom side of the seat 1 for insertion into a circuit board, achieving connection of the cards and the circuit board.
However, in the prior art, the contact portion 21 of the terminal 2 is configured to be a mere curved shape which does not have good resilience and force, so that the card may not be firmly secured thereby, and the connector cannot have a wider scope of application. Besides, the resistance will be comparatively greater when the card is inserted into the connector. Furthermore, if the terminals 2 are constantly subjected to the plugging in and pulling out of the cards, they will soon be damaged or will break so that the entire connector cannot be used, which is indeed uneconomical and inconvenient.
In addition, in order that the card may be firmly held in the connector of the prior art, the holding space is very narrow so that it is difficult and inconvenient to remove the card therefrom.